Beautiful
by TheLonelyPotato99
Summary: This is a Valentines fanfic, and while its not valentines related i went for the holidays main aspect. When their is a talent show at elmore high. Gumball decides to tell Penny just how much he cares.


**Hey guys ready for story time?… i know i am lol. Enjoy. Disclaimer: i don't own this song all rights belong to their respective owners.**

**song: Beautiful, by Bazzi**

It was a sunny day in Elmore junior high and everyone was waiting to go home for the weekend. Gumball was sitting next to Penny on the bus because she wanted him too, not that he minded a whole lot.

"Gumball, i love you" Penny said smiling.

"I do too Penny" Gumball said as the two drew in for a kiss, when their lips met they were surrounded by stars. The two were so deep in their make-out session that they failed to hear Rocky honking the horn repeatedly.

"Come on guys i wanna go home" Rocky said impatiently. Smiling Penny got up from her seat and walked over to her front door and went to her room.

As Gumball was on his way home he got a text from Penny.

_I love you more then you could ever imagine, my dad may hate you but he could never change my mind and my feelings towards you, there's a talent show going on next Friday.. i know you'll do great, your so funny Gumball._

_XOXO_

As Gumball finally arrived home he went to his room to prepare for the show, he knew what he was going to do. He heard about a new song recently and he thought it was perfect for Penny. She would love it… he just knew it.

He spent all weekend practicing the song and getting a feel for all the different tones, he was going to give her the surprise of her life… and more.

When the talent show came around, every talent was old news from fart noises, cringy dance numbers, yo mama jokes, that one time Tina roared so loud that everyone was temporarily deaf… next was Gumball.

_'__This is for you… my angel' _Gumball thought.

**(Song begins)**

_Hey_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_

_Love your imperfections, every angle_

_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

_So i just had to let you know_

_The way that Gucci look on you, amazin'_

_But nothing can compare to when you're naked_

_Now a backwood and some Henny got you faded_

_Saying you're the one for me, i need to face it_

_started when we were younger_

_swear to god that i loved her_

_Sorry that mum found out_

_Guess that we just really had the thunder_

_Ain't nobody else said i'd be under_

_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_

_Beautiful beautiful night right now_

_No, no, no_

_Hey_

_Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful, Beautiful angel_

_Loe your imperfections, every angle_

_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

_So i just had to let you know_

_The way that dress fall off you is amazin'_

_You're a miracle, a beautiful creation_

_Baby, come a little closer, let me taste it_

_You came a little closer, now your shaking_

_Never gon' mislead you_

_Don't believe the lies they feed you_

_Stop and stare like a statue_

_Painted in your colors_

_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_

_Beautiful, beautiful life right now_

_Beautiful, beautiful by my side right now_

_Hey_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel_

_Loe your imperfections, every angle_

_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

_So i just had to let you know_

_The way that Gucci look on you amazing_

_But nothing can compare when your naked_

_Tomorrow comes and goes before you know_

_So i just had to let you know_

_I just had to let you know_

_Swear to god you're beautiful (yeah)_

**(Song end)**

When he finished his song most of the audience was in tears—mostly his parents—when he looked in Penny's direction he could see the look in her eyes… was love, she started floating towards her boyfriend with only a single question.

"Was all that true Gumball?" Penny asked with tears in her eyes, he nodded and Penny hugged him with all the strength she had, she was practically holding him in her arms. Gumball's brother came down and gave him a high five while his parents hugged him.

"Ahem, students can i have your attention please?" Principle Brown asked. All the students and parents turned to him and awaited what was coming next.

"i think we all can agree on a winner' The principle began.

"The winner is… GUMBALL WATTERSON" he shouted getting a cheer from everyone, Penny kissed Gumball on the head as a 'congratulations' gift, not that he needed it though.

"Penny… no matter what we face together, your the light of my day" Gumball began.

"Aww th-" she said but was cut off by Gumball shushing her lightly.

"you really are… my angel" Gumball whispered softly, Penny was brought to tears yet again as she hugged him tightly as the whole school exited the building and into the darkness above.

**Hope you enjoyed this songfic one-shot story, i had fun making it. Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments below. Just go easy on the 'hate'**

**I've seen other writers getting so much shit(hate) because people say the 'no song-fic rule' is still enforced. WELL IT ISN"T, so stop giving other writers shit. Don't like it? go elsewhere.**

**I love this song. It brings me to tears. i feel alone :( IT's torture.**

**Peace out :P**


End file.
